Accidents Happen
by Horcruxesgotsoul
Summary: Fred has an accident and while he is recovering, Hermione finds herself in love.
1. The Accident

The Accident

Hermione was standing and staring at the sight of the recent battle. The silence was so loud it almost hurt. Everywhere she looked there was death and destruction. Her eyes sought out her two best friends to make sure they were ok. She could see that they were alive, but she needed to see them up close to make certain they were all right. Everything they had been preparing for over the last several years had come to an end tonight. She made her way towards her two friends stopping along the way to offer assistance to people. As she got closer she could see the damage to her friends. She heard Harry say as he pulled her in for a hug, "Hermione, are you ok?'

"Yes. I'm fine." She responded as she looked him over. "You? Is that a burn on your arm? You have blood on your face." Then she turned to Ron "Ron, are you ok. Let me see."

"Hermione we're fine." Ron told her as he hugged her.

They all looked around at the destruction then they turned without voicing where they were going and headed together towards a group of red heads that were huddled together. When they got to the group a red headed woman ran and grabbed Ron and hugged him tightly then turned to the other two looking them over and Hermione knew she was checking to see that they were all right, before pulling them into her arms also.

"Mum, let us go." Ron said as he pulled away. "Is everyone all right?" The red headed family was his family. He had five older brothers and one younger sister.

"Bill has a bad wound, but the healers say he'll be fine. Percy was hit with a curse that they don't know what it was. He's at St. Mungos. The rest of us are fine." His Dad told them. "We'd better go see what we can do to help here."

2 years later…

Hermione was sitting at her desk going over some paperwork when Percy rushed in.

"Hermione, there was an accident at the joke shop and Fred is in St. Mungos. The family is meeting there. Can you get away?"

"Of course. Has anyone got ahold of Ron?" She asked. She had been seeing Ron for the past two years. Ever since the war ended.

"Yes, I think so. Dad sent me for you and he said he would go by Ron's office and get him. Fluer was with Mum when George contacted her, so she went for Bill."

As always, Hermione's first thoughts were of Ron and Harry so she asked, "What about Harry? Did someone let him know?"

"I think so. Dad said only you and Ron needed to be told. I don't know who contacted Charlie and Ginny, but we can ask when we get to St Mungos."

When they arrived at St. Mungos they were sent to the waiting room, where the rest of the family had already gathered. Ginny was the only one not there yet. Hermione ran to Ron and he held out his arms and pulled her in.

"What happened?" She asked as he released her.

It was George that responded with a tremor in his voice. "We've been working on a new item for the shop. Fred had an idea and he went down to work on it. He wasn't down there long when I heard an explosion. I ran down and he was unconscious. I don't know what he added." He finished with a sob. "I should have been with him."

"Son, if you were there with him both of you would be here." His father told him while patting him on the back. "Let's wait to see what the healers say."

The entire group sat talking quietly and it seemed like forever before someone finally came out to give them an update. Everyone in the waiting room got up and circled the Healer when she entered.

"You must be the family of Fred Weasley?" She said with a question in her voice, but continued. "I'm Healer Thomas. I've been assigned to Fred. We don't know exactly what he was mixing when it exploded, but it appears he inhaled some of the fumes before the explosion. We've had this type of accident before and I can tell you that his recovery will take a long time. We don't have any potions that can remove what he has ingested. We will keep him here until he is stable, then if he has someone to look after him 24 hours a day until he is fully recovered he will be allowed to leave. It won't be a problem to keep him here, but we've noticed with long term care, some of the patients recover faster at home when they are in familiar surroundings. But I must emphasize that if he does go home he will have to be monitored constantly so ensure he follows the directions given to him. Some patients feel like they are healed and they do more damage to themselves."

"We'll take him home." His mother replied. "He will make a full recovery, right?" How long will he be here before he is stable?"

"I can only guess at the outcome, but I would say he will make a full recovery. But I must emphasize to you it will be a long road to recovery. He inhaled something that burned him from the inside. We were able to stop it from spreading, but the damage to his inside will have to heal naturally. If he is a stubborn person and tries to do too much too soon it can be disastrous. I've seen patients like this before. They tell you they are fine, and in truth, he may feel fine, but you must make sure he does not strain himself. No over- exertion at all. I don't know how long it will take until he is stable and will be ready to leave. He will have to follow our instructions and not do anything strenuous until we give him the ok. Now if you excuse me I'll go check on him and later on I'll let you go in to see him in pairs."

"Thank- you." Was said by everyone.

As soon as the Healer left Hermione had a pad out.

"What are you doing, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'm going to make a chart so we can all help to take care of Fred. I need everyone to tell me the times you'll be available and I'll compile it and we can take turns so we can make sure someone is with him at all times like the Healer said."

"That is so nice of you. We can take him to the Burrow." She told Hermione- then she added "George Dear, if you want to come stay with us, you can."

Fred was in the hospital for two weeks before the Healers deemed him safe enough to be released.

The day Fred was released everyone was at the Burrow at one time or another. The schedule Hermione had made was hung on the wall where everyone could check it to see their time.

It showed how strong the family bond was when you looked at the schedule because every family member including Fluer, who was pregnant with her first child, Hermione and Harry were on the schedule. They even rotated spending the night at the Burrow. An extra bed was put in Fred's room for whoever was there that night so they would be near him in case he needed something.

George came to sit with Fred as soon as he closed the shop for the day whether it was his turn to be there or not. The rest of the family found time to drop in for a quick visit every day, at one time or another. Everyone did their best to make sure Mrs. Weasley didn't have to do it all.

When they visited Fred they all brought something different to do. Ron usually played chess with him. He had to move the pieces for Fred. George talked about the shop and tossed around ideas for inventions. Hermione read to him. Mrs. Weasley fussed at him, and babied him. Fluer was teaching him French. Mr. Weasley brought in gadgets and worked on them with Fred giving him ideas. Harry told him all about the Death Eaters still on the loose and Fred helped him plan how to flush some of them into the open. Bill gave him lessons on curse breaking. Charlie told Fred about his plan to buy the Magical Menagerie and move back home. He made Fred promise not to tell anyone until he knew the deal was going to happen. Percy was the one that surprised Fred the most. While appearing stuffy, he was the one that showed the most concern. He went on and on about how Fred should be careful and he brought ideas on safety for Fred. Some of his ideas weren't half bad, and Fred thought he and George could do something with them. Maybe market a line of defensive products. Ginny brought him flowers and tried to brighten up his room.

On one of Hermione's days to sit with Fred, she went in and fluffed Fred's pillow and asked him if he would like her to turn his bed so he could look out the window or if he wanted something to drink. He told her he was fine and asked her if she would read a book. "I like listening to your voice. It soothes me." He told her.

Hermione was reading to Fred when Mrs. Weasley came in. "Hermione, Auntie Muriel is not feeling well and I thought I would go check on her. Will you be all right here alone?"

"Of course. You go. Take your time. We're fine aren't we Fred?" She included Fred in the conversation.

"Yes Mum. We'll be fine." He told her.

"I shouldn't be too long. Arthur will be home in a little while and George will be here in a couple of hours. Dinner is heating on the stove, but I plan to be back in no time."

"Go, and don't rush back. If you don't come back by dinnertime I think these big boys can serve themselves, and I'll make sure to help Fred with his dinner." Hermione told Mrs. Weasley.

After she left Hermione gave Fred his potion that he had to take every afternoon and as she looked at him his eyes looked feverish, so she placed her hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling ok? Your eyes look feverish."

"I'm all right. Keep reading."

So, Hermione opened her book and continued reading. After a while she felt like if someone was staring at her so she closed the book and looked at Fred. He had a strange look on his face. She asked him "Is everything ok? You're looking at me weird."

He responded quietly "Hermione, I love you." Then he leaned back and closed his eyes.


	2. Could this be Love

_2._ Could This Be Love

 _Did I just hear what I think I heard? Did Fred say he loved me, and then fall asleep? It's the fever. He can't love me. I'm dating his brother. I've been dating his brother for 2 years. It's just the fever. I won't mention it to him when he wakes up. He'll likely be embarrassed._ She resolved to herself. She sat back and opened her book, but she couldn't concentrate anymore. How could one little sentence throw her for a loop like this? She decided to get up and check the dinner for Mrs. Weasley. She would set the table and have everything ready that way when Mrs. Weasley got home she wouldn't have to do it. She checked to make sure Fred was sleeping soundly and went to the kitchen.

Fred slowly got stronger. He enjoyed his visits with everyone. He got to know Fluer better and he loved when Hermione was there. It seems like he could always fluster her. He decided when Ron was over the next time he would do a little digging. He would never do anything to hurt his brother, but hey, all's fair in love and war. In no time at all it was Ron's turn to spend the night.

They played a game of chess in which Ron totally smashed Fred. Ron helped Fred with his bath and when they were getting ready for bed Fred thought it's now or never so he plunged right in the way he does everything.

"Ron, how are you and Hermione doing?"

"Fine, why?"

"No reason. Just making conversation. You two have been together quite a while. I was just curious."

"Yes, we have. Everything is good with us. In fact, I think I'm ready to ask her to marry me."

"Really? Well I'm going to try to sleep. Thanks for everything Ron."

"No problem. I'll be gone when you get up. I have an early shift at work tomorrow, but if you need anything during the night let me know."

Fred seemed to be quieter and thinking a lot more. Everyone noticed it and when asked he said he was all right. The family started to get worried about him, because they had noticed he hadn't been himself for about two months, but he assured them he was all right. George was the only one he told about his feelings toward Hermione.

Since he never brought up telling Hermione that he loved her, she put it out of her mind. She decided it was the fever talking. She was as comfortable with him as ever, but she noticed she was a little different with Ron. Not anything she could pinpoint, but she felt something was definitely missing. Maybe Fred just got her thinking. She decided it was all in her mind and carried on as usual.

Hermione had her turn to sit with Fred several times since the 'fever incident', as she thought of it, and nothing unusual had happened. One afternoon she was leaning over him checking his temperature when he pulled her down to him and pressed his lips to hers. She lifted herself up and whispered "Fred, what are you doing?" She automatically looked towards the door to make sure no one had saw them kissing.

He whispered "Shhh." And he pulled her back down to him.

She didn't resist, in fact she fully participated in the kiss. When they finally pulled apart she walked to the far side of the room. She stood there breathing heavily. He watched her warily. He wanted to shout out in joy, but he was afraid of scaring her, so he decided to let her gather her thoughts and so he waited. And he waited some more. Finally, after a long while she spoke.

"Fred, we mustn't do that." He started to speak, but she held up her hand to stop him and continued. "Fred, I'm with Ron. This is wrong. I take full responsibility for my actions, but we can't do this."

"Hermione, I don't know if I can stop the way I feel. I've already told you that I love you. I can't keep away from you."

"You mean you knew what you were saying? I thought it was the fever."

"It's the fever all right."

"I'm serious."

"So am I. I've never been more serious in my life. What I need to know is how you feel?"

"Fred, I'm sorry. I can't do this. I have to go. I'll have your Mum come sit with you until George takes over." She said as she rushed out of the room.

Fred had a lot of time to think before she was scheduled to sit with him again, and even then, he didn't know if she would show up. He talked with George about it to see what George thought because his entire life George and he had always talked everything through.

George's advice was to go for it, but to do it gently and to try not to hurt Ron in the process. It was exactly what Fred was thinking. His issue was how he would go about it. George didn't have any ideas on this either.

Hermione did show up when it was her turn. She came in and acted like nothing happened. She brought plenty of books to read while she was there and she sat across the room from him. He could tell she was taking extra care to not get too close to him. He was grinning to himself because he knew he had her rattled.

Hermione looked up from her book she was reading to him and noticed his grin and asked. "What is so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. I guess I just find it funny how hard you're trying to act like there is nothing going on when you could cut the tension with a knife in here."

"There isn't anything going on."

"Oh, ya? Well, then why won't you come near me? You're afraid of yourself. You know you feel something for me. We can work it out. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't, but have you thought of Ron? Does he deserve this?"

"Yes, I've thought of Ron, and I don't want to hurt him either, but I can't keep away from you. I feel stronger now and I know it's just a matter of time before we'll have to face this."

"Not me. I'm not going to act upon anything."

"So, you admit you have feelings for me?"

"How can I not? But I can't act upon them. I'm sorry Fred."

"Is that your final word?"

"It has to be."

"What about our happiness?"

"I was- no, I am- happy with Ron."

"So, you don't mind hurting me?"

"Of course, I mind, but it can't be helped."

"I'll never quit trying. I want you and I know you feel the same way."

"I can't. Sorry." She told him finalizing the conversation. They sat there in silence.

The silence was broken when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in to say goodnight and Mrs. Weasley reminded Fred he had an appointment in the morning at St. Mungos.

After they left the silence was so loud that when Fred asked her if she could help him fix his pillow she jumped. She came over to him and took his pillow and fluffed it for him and when she returned it they stood staring at each other.

Later on, neither one could say how it happened or who initiated it, but when she left his bed to put her clothes on he said. "I'm sorry Hermione. Not for what just happened- because I will cherish it always. I'm sorry for not realizing you haven't ever done it before. I should have been gentler."

"No, Fred. It's ok. But we can't ever do this again."

"How can you say that? We can't seem to keep our hands off of each other."

"Be that as it may. I refuse to hurt Ron. He has been good to me. I can't repay him like this. It will not happen again. We shouldn't be doing that anyway. You are still recovering."

"You'd be surprised at what a man can do when he needs to. I can't guarantee you I'll be able to keep away from you."

"You must."

"I guess I could try if you gave me some incentive."

"Like what?"

"For starters, since you say we can't do this again why don't you come over here and sleep next to me. If it's as you say, it will be our only chance to hold each other the entire night?"

"What if someone comes in?"

"We can set up an alarm and lock the door. Please?"

She looked into his blue eyes and lost herself. If she admitted it to herself, she did want to be in his arms for always. "Alright, but just this once." She said as she set about spelling the door and locking it.

Fred was grinning as she came to him and slid into the bed beside him.

Neither one slept that night. They simply held each other and talked. Whenever the subject of their future came up, she changed the subject. In the early morning hours, she left his bed and climbed into the extra bed in his room, but they continued to talk until Mrs. Weasley came in and Hermione left to get ready for work.

Fred and his Mum arrived at St. Mungos for his appointment and had a seat in the waiting room. He looked around at the other patients and visitors with a smile on his face.

"Fred, you sure are chipper this morning." His Mum observed.

"Yes, I'll probably be set free today. I'm tired of the room."

"Don't get your hopes up, Dear. Let's see what they say."

Fred was given the go ahead to resume normal activities, but he still had to take it easy. He decided to stay at the Burrow, but he didn't need around the clock assistance anymore.

Hermione didn't come around the rest of the week and by the weekend Fred was at his wits end. He needed to see her. The weekend came and still no sign of her. But on Monday evening his Dad had some interesting news for them.

"Kingsley told me that Hermione came in to resign this morning. She wouldn't tell him why, but said she needed to get away. He asked me if I knew what was going on, but I didn't." Mr. Weasley told them.

"That is strange." Mrs. Weasley said. "Maybe Ron knows something."

"It's possible." Mr. Weasley said. "Anyway, Kingsley refused to accept her resignation. He told her she could take all the time she needs and when she is ready she can return to her job. He said she was really upset."

Fred and George exchanged a glance at each other, but did not say anything. As soon as they were alone George said to Fred, "I wonder what happened. Do you think it could, be you? Did you push her too hard?"

"I haven't seen her in a week. Dad said she was very upset today. It had to be something recent that happened. Can you find Ron and see?"

"I'll do what I can."

"And can you go by Hermione's and check on her? Make sure she's ok?"

"Yes. I will."

George looked everywhere he could think of for Ron, but couldn't find him. Then he went by Hermione's and she wasn't there either. He had to go back to Fred with no news to give him. He could see a lot of heartache ahead for his brothers. Naturally he was rooting for Fred, but he didn't want Ron hurt in the process.

George was locking up the shop a couple of days later when Ron came in. He didn't say anything at first and George could tell he had something on his mind, so he went and got them both a drink and sat down opposite him until Ron started talking.

"I asked Hermione to marry me." He said quietly. "She said she was sorry, but she couldn't. She didn't give me a reason. She started crying and I held her until she said she had to go. The next day she left. I haven't seen her since."

"So that's what happened. Do you have any idea where she could have gone?"

He shook his head and said, "No. I keep trying to figure out why she doesn't want to get married with me. We got on good. I know she loves me. I went by her flat and she wasn't there. When she's ready, she'll be back." He told George with a sad voice.

"Look bro, I'm sorry. What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I guess whatever happens next happens." Then he looked up with tears in his eyes and said "Am I so bad that she had to leave? Why didn't she tell me what was wrong?"

George got up and hugged his brother. "I don't know, Ron. I don't know." He felt so bad for Ron, and he couldn't help thinking that it was because of Fred that Hermione said no to Ron's proposal. "You probably don't want to be around the family right now so why don't we go grab a bite to eat and then if you want we can come back here."

"That might be just what I need right now, thanks George."


	3. Where's Hermione

3\. Where's Hermione

Hermione didn't know what she was going to do. How could she have allowed herself to get into this situation? By all rights she should be planning her wedding right now, but no, she had to go and fall in love with another man. And with Ron's brother, no less. She just needed to get away. She didn't even think about where she was going when she approached the house and rang the bell.

"Honey, what are you doing here? Is everything alright? Is it your parents? Are they all right?"

"Hi Grams, Mum and Dad are fine. I needed to get away and this felt like the place to go."

"Come in, you can stay as long as you like."

It felt really good being with Gram. Gram tried to get Hermione to talk about what was going on, but Hermione told her she needed to think about it awhile, so Gram decided not to pester her about it. She knew when Hermione was ready to talk she would.

Every day Hermione received an owl from Fred. She kept the owl from going back right away, so Fred would not be able to figure out how far away she was. He told her he loved her and he wanted her to come home. In one letter he told her if she wanted him to leave her alone he would, but he wanted her to come home. He told her he was released to go back to work and a few letters later he told her he was given the go ahead to return to all of his normal activities.

Hermione never responded to any of the letters, but she kept them and read them over and over. What was she going to do? She couldn't stay here forever. She was not a coward. She would eventually have to go face the mess she made.

It didn't take Gram long to figure out that Hermione was hiding from a boy. She didn't mention it, but she knew Hermione was getting letters every day from someone. Hermione would wait on pins and needles each morning until the owl with the letter arrived, but she would never admit it.

Meanwhile, Fred was going out of his mind. He looked everywhere he could think of for Hermione. It was like she had disappeared from the face of the earth. No one knew where she was. He made a habit of going by her parents' house regularly in case she was to show up there. It seemed like they were the only ones Hermione had contacted. Her parent's assured him they would tell her he stopped by when she called. They had heard from her, but she didn't say where she was. Only that she was ok.

He knew he had to talk to Ron about Hermione. George had told him what Ron had told him and as far as he knew no one else knew about it. It would probably be the hardest conversation he would ever have, but he would just have to do it. He told George his plan to talk to Ron that evening.

Fred owled Ron and asked if he would stop by the shop after he got off work. Ron replied that he would.

George was worried because Ron always had a temper and Fred had just recently been released from the hospital, so George walked to Gringott's Wizarding Bank to see Bill. He asked Bill if he would come by the shop and sit with him just in case they needed to intervene. Bill wanted to know what was going on, but George told him Fred would have to be the one to tell him. Bill said he would come over anyway. George knew he would because the family could always be counted on to be there for each other.

"Bill, what are you doing here?" Fred asked when Bill arrived.

"I just thought I would come by and see my brothers, is that ok?"

"Great, but I have to talk to Ron and he should be here soon."

"No matter, I'll visit with George then."

"Thanks. Bill." Fred told him while thinking what bad timing Bill had.

Bill looked at George and raised his eyebrows. He didn't know why he may need to intervene with Ron and Fred and he intended to find out what his brothers were up to. With Fred and George involved it could be anything. But why would George think they would need to intervene?

Bill and George went to the work room in the shop right before Ron arrived. When Bill started to ask what was going on George halted him and handed him a pair of expendable ears so they could listen in.

"We're only listening in to see if we need to go in there." George told him. "You have to keep anything you hear to yourself until Fred or Ron divulges it to you. This is their secret, not mine; I'm just worried for Fred. Do you understand? If not you'll have to leave now."

"What is going on? Of course I understand. It can't be as bad as you're acting." But he shut up then because they heard Ron coming in.

"Ron, sit down." They heard Fred say. "I don't know how to tell you what I have to say. There isn't an easy way."

"What's going on Fred?" They heard Ron say.

"Ron, you know you're my baby brother and I love you, right?"

"Come on Fred. What are you playing at?"

"I guess I'll just have to tell you. I know why Hermione left."

"What? Why? Have you seen her?" Ron asked excitedly.

"This is so hard." They heard Fred say and even though they couldn't see him they could tell he was raking his hand through his hair. "No, I haven't seen her, but I know the reason she left is because I told her that I love her."

There was a silent pause then Ron said "What?" so silently that Bill and George almost missed it.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I love her."

"Bloody hell, Fred! How could you? This is Hermione we're talking about. We've been together for two years. I love her."

"I know that. I tried to keep it to myself. I really did. I've been in love with her for years, but while I was recovering I spent so much time alone with her. I couldn't help it."

"Well stop it now!" Ron yelled.

George and Bill could tell Ron was mad but didn't know if they should go in or not, so they stayed put and kept listening.

"I can't, Ron."

"So what now? You want me to say it's ok, because it's not. You can't just walk up to my girlfriend and tell her you love her and expect us all to be ok with it. Wait a minute. What did she say?"

"She tried to keep away from me. She kept saying that she loved you and you didn't deserve to be hurt." Fred trailed off.

"But?" Ron questioned. "I feel like there is a but here."

"Well, she tried to fight her feelings but we both knew they were there. In the end she just kept away from me."

"So this is why she left." Ron said more to himself than anyone.

"How could you do this to me?" Ron asked Fred with so much anguish in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I would never knowingly hurt you."

"And yet that is exactly what you did."

"I'm sorry."

"Now Hermione is out there, who knows where, trying to get away from all of this."

"I know. I've looked everywhere I can think of for her."

"I have to go. I don't know how you could ever have done this to me." Ron said with a sob in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Ron. None of this was meant to hurt you."

"And yet that's exactly what happened." Ron said once again as he turned on the spot and vanished.

"Well, that went better than I thought." George said as he and Bill entered the room.

"Fred, man. I don't even know what to say, or where to start." Bill said as he walked into the room.

Fred looked up at George and Bill with so much anguish in his expression. He got up and as he walked out of the room he said, "There isn't anything to say."

After this Ron kept away from Fred. Fred tried several times to talk to him, but he wouldn't talk to Fred. George had tried to talk to Ron, but Ron wouldn't talk to him either. So they went about doing their everyday things.

Fred still wrote to Hermione every day and he made trips to her flat, to her parents and periodic checks with her friends to see if they've seen her. All with no luck.

One afternoon his Mum asked him, "Fred, what is going on with you and Ron? I noticed you two don't speak to each other. He's your brother."

"Mum, I don't know if I can talk to you about this." He said with a sad smile. "But I need some advice. Do you promise you won't kill me?"

"Oh, Fred. You know I wouldn't kill you. I'll try to help."

He sat down and against his better judgement he told his Mum that he was in love with Hermione and had been for a long time. He told her that he pestered her until she finally left. He told her that he told Ron how he felt and that Ron wasn't speaking to him now. Through it all she sat and listened. After he was through it was quiet for a few minutes, then she spoke "What did Hermione say when you told her?"

"She said she didn't want to hurt Ron."

"So she didn't tell you that you were wasting your time?"

"No, she tried to fight the attraction, but she couldn't. She had a hard time being near me. Mum, I've never been so happy as when she was near. I know she felt the same way. Now I don't know where she is. I've looked everywhere. I don't know what to do. Ron hates me and I don't blame him."

"Have you tried writing to her?"

"Yes, I write to her every day. I know she's getting my owls because my owl returns without my letter, but she doesn't write back."

"Well, Son, this will probably be a little tricky. Ron is your brother and you know I love him as much as I love you. I think what you need to do is find Hermione. She will be the one that has to make a decision. Both you and Ron will need to respect her decision. She is like a daughter to us, so I imagine she feels terrible. She probably feels like she is tearing the family apart. It may be that she chooses Ron. Can you live with that? By the same token he will have to live with it if she chooses you. I will have a chat with Ron and try to bring him around, but until Hermione comes back we will need to try to heal as a family."

"Thanks, Mum. Tell Ron I'm sorry when you talk to him."

"I will, and remember I'm here if you need me. Now I've got to get dinner started. Are you staying?"

"No, I was invited to eat dinner watch a movie at the Granger's tonight."

"How did that happen?"

"Well I go over to see if Hermione has contacted them and we sit and talk. They invited me. Sometimes Hermione calls them on the telly and I've not been there to talk to her, so I'm trying to go over a much as possible so I can talk to her. They are ok with this."

"Ok, Dear. But please don't get your hopes up. A broken heart is hard to mend."

"I know what I'm doing."

For Hermione not wanting to hear from the young man, she sat anxiously waiting for her daily letter. "Honey, why don't you calm down? Your letter will be here soon. He hasn't missed a day yet." Her Gram told her.

"I'm calm. I could care less about any old letter." Hermione responded.

"Dear, what were you taught about lying? I know better."

"Ok, I'm sorry. I don't want to care about the letters, but I can't help it. I've made such a mess of things."

"I've kept out of your business, but do you want to talk about it?"

"Gram, I thought I loved Ron, but along comes Fred and everything got so messed up. I know what I felt for Ron wasn't love. Fred makes everything so exciting and fun. I can't seem to keep away from him. And he pesters me so much, always saying he loves me and asking me to come near him when he knows I can't think straight when I'm near him."

"I don't see a problem. If you love Fred then go to him."

"It's not that simple. Fred is Ron's brother. It would tear up the family."

"So instead you're hiding out here and just tearing up yourself? You'll never know until you try. You deserve to be happy, too. Are you getting letters from both of them?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, only Fred has been writing to me. I haven't heard from Ron."

"That should tell you something too." Her Gram told her. "Honey, I've been wanting to speak to you about something else."

"What about?"

"Whose baby are you carrying?"

"What? Baby?"

"Yes, dear. Don't tell me you didn't know?"

"I'm going to have a baby?" Hermione said so quietly that it was almost a question to herself. She put her hands on her belly and was lost in her thoughts. Just then the owl arrived with her daily letter.

 _Dear Hermione, I have lots to tell you today, but let me start with the most important part. I love you and I miss you. I talked to Mum today. She is going to talk to Ron. She's going to remind him that we are a family and the final decision should be yours. I assured her I would live with your decision, so it is up to you now. If you choose Ron I will do everything in my power to keep away. I know it will be hard because I need you. You are my reason for everything. I had dinner with your parents and your Dad walked in on me smelling your pillow. I was embarrassed (yes, I know you thought nothing could embarrass me- but this did) but he sat down on your bed next to me and we talked about you. When your Mum couldn't find us, she came up and she sat with us. They had so many stories of you. I hope when we have kids they are like you. You never gave your parents a bit of trouble. Although to be honest- they didn't know about the danger you put yourself in trying to fight Voldemort but they do now. Hermione, please come home. I miss you so much. If you don't want to come home, let me know and I'll go to you. We can go to wherever you want. I just need to see you, and be with you. I keep dreaming of our one night together and I can't wait to repeat it. I think of all the wasted time. If only I had let you know my feelings earlier, maybe then you wouldn't have ever got together with Ron, and we could be together. But I was scared at the time. Do you remember that time in seventh year, well your fifth year, when we hid behind the tapestry from Umbridge? I wanted to kiss you so bad that I thought getting a detention would have been worth it, but I didn't want her to give you detention so I kept to myself. I think it was in that moment that I knew I loved you. I just keep thinking- what if? I need to get going. I'm opening the shop today. George is spending the day with Angelina. All my love always, Fred_

"I can tell by your expression it is a good letter?" Gram said when Hermione put the letter down.

"Yes, it was lovely. But it doesn't change anything. I am still in the same situation. Now if I am going to have a baby like you say, I have more than just me to think about."

"Ok, dear, you know what's best. Will you be alright alone today? I was going to see your Mum today."

"Yes, but please Gram, don't tell her I am here, or about the baby. Not yet anyway. I need to think."

"I won't dear. I'm only going because they think you are hiding somewhere and I don't want them to think that I know where you are. We have to keep the pretense up until you're ready. I'll be back this afternoon or early evening."

Gram was at Jean's house chatting with her when a young man knocked at the door.

"Mum, I'd like you to meet Fred. He's a friend of Hermione's."

She got up to shake his hand and as she did she looked him over. "Nice to meet you. I've been told you've been looking for Hermione."

"Yes, Mam. Do you know where she is?"

"No, I don't know where she is, but I have spoken to her. She is fine. Why are you looking for her?"

"Well it's personal, but I'll keep looking. I didn't know she has grandparents that were still alive. Do you mind if I stop by from time to time to see if you've heard from her?"

"Actually, I'm the last one of her grandparents that she has. Yes, you can drop by anytime. I'm a lonely old woman and I would welcome the company. In fact, I was just leaving if you would like to accompany me home we can get to know each other better and you can see where I live."

"Sure. I'd like that."

"Mother, what are you up to?" Jean asked her mother.

"Nothing, Dear. I just want to get to know this young man a little better. Is that a problem?"

"No, not a problem, but you have a meddling look in your eyes. Do you know something we don't?"

"You should be ashamed of yourself. Accusing your old Mother of ulterior motives when I just wanted to get to know Hermione's friend. I don't know any of her friends."

"I'm sorry, Mum." Jean told her mother. Then she turned to Fred. "I haven't heard from her since the last time we talked. When I do I will be sure to tell her you were here."

"Thank-you." He said as he followed Hermione's Gram out the door to her car.


	4. Hermione's Found

4\. Hermione's Found

"So, you are the young man that has been writing to Hermione every day?" Gram said as she started the car.

"Yes, but I thought you said you didn't know where she was? If you know I've been writing to her then you know where she is?" He said excitedly.

"Relax, we have a bit of a ride. We can get to know each other." She told him.

"Where is she? Is she ok? Does she mention me?" He asked excitedly. "Why did you say you didn't know where she was?"

"She asked me not to tell her Mum and Dad where she was, but she never told me I couldn't tell you. She's fine. Yes, she mentions you. Her eyes light up when she talks about you, but she thinks she shouldn't be with you. Now I'm an old lady and I've seen a lot of things during my life. I don't want her to miss out on something because she thinks she is doing the right thing. So, I figure if you and her had a chance to talk things through you may be able to work things out. But let me warn you- if you do anything to hurt her." She trailed off.

"I won't. I promise. I just want to make her happy." He told her with a huge grin on his face. They talked the entire way home and by the time they were nearing the house she said to him, "You know, she isn't going to be happy to see you. In fact, I think she may be furious that I've brought you."

"Don't worry Gram. She can't resist me. I just need to get close enough for a kiss and all her anger will deflate."

"You know, she did mention that to me."

"What was that?"

"She said she can't think when you're near her." Gram told him and as she looked at him she saw a huge smile on his face. "Oh, you're smiling now, but wait until you see how she takes this. Both of us may be on the receiving end this time. Maybe I should have kept out of it?"

"Too late now. But don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"I hope so because we're here."

When they entered the house Gram said in a loud voice, "Hermione? Where are you?"

"Coming Gram." They heard as well as hearing footsteps coming closer.

"Hi Love." Fred said as she walked in the room. He ran up and grabbed her and kissed her.

She completely forgot herself as she kissed him back. When they pulled apart she said. "Fred, how did you get here?"

Gram answered however. "I brought him, Dear."

It seemed in that moment, Hermione remembered she was trying to hide from Fred. "Gram, how could you? You promised."

"No Dear, I promised not to tell your parents where you were. You never said I couldn't tell Fred."

"That's a technicality. You knew I couldn't see him. I never had you promise because I didn't think you've ever see him."

"Hermione love, don't be mad at Gram. She only wants the best for you. The same as me. I've missed you. Promise me you won't leave me again." Fred told her.

"I think you both need to talk. I'll go out to the porch." Gram told them.

"No, Gram. You stay here. We can go sit out back." Hermione told her. "Don't worry Gram. I know you were only doing what you felt was best for me, and I do need to talk to Fred." She took Fred by the hand and walked outside.

Two hours later Gram poked her head out to tell the kids to come in and have a bite to eat. Hermione was sitting on Fred's lap and they were whispering to each other.

"I hope everything is ok. Are you hungry?" Gram told them.

After dinner Fred told Hermione he had to let George know where he was so he wouldn't worry, so Hermione went with him, promising Gram they'd be back soon.

"I'll get the guest room ready while you're gone." Gram told them assuming Fred was going to be staying there until they decided what they were going to do.

Fred didn't like the sleeping arrangements, but he was so thankful that he had Hermione back that he didn't put up a fuss. The next morning at breakfast he was telling Hermione that he would be back as soon as the shop closed that evening when she got up and ran from the room. He followed her into the bathroom where she was being sick.

"Hermione, are you ok?" He asked. "Do we need to go to St. Mungos?"

By this time Gram was in the bathroom too. "I guess you haven't told him?" She said to Hermione.

"No I haven't gotten around to it. But I guess now is as good a time as any" She said turning to Fred. "Fred, I'm going to have a baby."

"What? How?" He asked in shock.

Gram answered. "How? I thought you were smart. What do you mean how?"

"Gram stop." Hermione said gently taking Fred's hand. "Don't you remember that night I was taking care of you?"

"So this is how you take care of people?" Gram added.

"Gram please?" Hermione said.

"But this is so fun." Gram answered. "I think you took the news better."

"Fred, do you want something to drink?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, we're going to be parents. We need to go get married." Fred said with a smile.

"That's the ticket, my boy. Take command of the situation." Gram said.

"We can't just go get married." Hermione said.

"Why not?" Both Gram and Fred said at the same time.

"We still don't know how Ron will take it." Hermione told him. "Why don't you go to work and when you get back here tonight we can talk about this. You'll have had all day to think about this. I don't want you to marry me because of a baby."

"You've got it all wrong. I've wanted to marry you all along. It's you that thinks up obstacles. I'll go to work, but I may just bring a minister back with me tonight."

"Don't you dare do that! I'll be here tonight. We'll talk then."

"I'll be here too, and don't worry Dear. I'll talk some sense into her today." Gram told Fred.

"Thanks Gram. You're wonderful." Fred said as he leaned in and kissed Gram on the cheek.

"George! Guess what?" Fred said excitedly as he arrived in the shop.

"Let's see." George said as he rubbed his finger on his chin like if he was thinking hard. "Hermione finally decided she wants you."

"She's always known that. She's having a hard time with how to tell Ron. But guess what else?"

"She's decided she doesn't care and is coming back with you?"

"No, but let me give you a clue. Uncle."

"What kind of clue is that? She attacked you until you said Uncle?"

"Ok, being as you aren't the smartest twin in the room I guess I'll just have to tell you. We're going to be parents."

"How you just saw her yesterday? There's no way you'd know this soon."

"It wasn't from yesterday. It was from when she was taking care of me after the accident at the Burrow."

"No way! You were in bad shape." George told him. "Are you sure it's yours? I mean she was dating Ron for a long time."

"I'm positive it's mine. She was a virgin when we did it and you'd be surprised what I could do even while recovering."

"You mean Ron and Hermione never?"

"Nope. She said it just didn't feel right so she put it off. Told him that she wanted to wait for her wedding night."

"Then why did she do it with you?"

"We couldn't help it. When we are together we can't get enough of each other. That's how I knew she'd pick me. We just have to figure out how to tell Ron with the least amount of damage."

"Well now might be a good time because I heard he had a date last night."

"That slime ball. He just asked Hermione to marry him and he's already found a replacement."

"What are you getting mad for? This should be a good thing for you."

"You're right. Maybe Mum could help us out. She had good advice the last time."

"That was a fluke man. She's bound to blow her top now."

"I don't think so. I think with the war and then me getting hurt she's mellowed out a bit."

"It's your funeral- or should I say your eardrums?"

Fred was on cloud nine all day. His thoughts kept going back to Hermione. _What was she doing? Did she miss him as much as he missed her?_ Usually he ate lunch in the shop with George and Verity, but today he disapparated to Gram's house to see Hermione. The lunch hour ended to quickly for both of them and he returned to the shop. He was like a whirlwind that afternoon. He restocked the shelves between customers. George thought it was hilarious. Fred did the work they usually did after the shop closed and the minute the shop closed he told George he would see him in the morning and he disapparated to Gran's house.

George didn't have much to do since Fred did everything before he left so he decided to go to the Burrow for a good meal. The minute he walked in the door his mother asked where Fred was.

"I just wanted to see my lovely mother and here she starts asking about my brother. Can't you just be happy to see me, Mum? When Bill comes over do you ask where Charlie is? Or when Ginny comes do you ask where Ron is? I am a separate person from Fred so I am allowed to do things by myself sometimes." George told his mother while pulling a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and handing them to her.

"I'm sorry George. Of course you are. I'm glad to see you. Thank-you for the flowers. They're lovely. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"I would love to. When will Dad be here?" George asked. He figured with his Dad there maybe they could stay off the Fred/Ron/Hermione subject.

"He's already home. He just went and sat down to relax, why don't you go join him. Dinner will be on the table in a minute."

"Fred I've been thinking." Hermione started to say but he cut her off.

"Please don't do that. Every time you think it winds up not being good for me."

"Seriously Fred. I think we need to talk to Ron. If we are going to move forward with our relationship, we need to do this."

He looked into her eyes. "Really? This is the first time you've acknowledged that we are going to move forward. Does this mean you'll marry me?" He asked excitedly.

She laughed at his happy expression. "I don't know what we're going to do right at this minute, but I can honestly tell you that I want to be with you. I didn't realize how badly I needed you until you came back into my life. If this is love- then yes, I love you. I don't want to ever be apart from you."

"Oh Hermione. I love you too." Fred said as he pulled her to him. "I'll see if Ron would come over tomorrow evening. He may not want to though."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Well, don't get mad ok?" He asked her. "I told him I was in love with you and I have been for years."

"I got that from your letters, but why did you do that?"

"I thought it would help him to know why you left. He got mad at me. He hasn't spoken to me since."

"Well I guess since he knows that much this won't be so hard for him." She said sadly. "We'll try to make it as painless as possible. But we're going to have to do it. We also have a baby to think about."

"We'll probably have more babies to think about being as you can't keep your hands off of me." Fred told her with a laugh in his voice.

"It's you that can't keep your hands off of me." She replied with a laugh also.

"I guess we're pretty well matched. I don't want to keep my hands away from you. How about after Gram falls asleep I come on over to your room?"

"We can't do that. Gram has rules that we have to follow."

"Are you sure? I never was one for following the rules. I can show you how to be a rule breaker."

"No thanks, but maybe tomorrow we can stay at your place?"

"Awesome! I can't wait."

Later that night Fred woke up to the sound of a door closing and he heard Hermione whisper, "I decided a little rule breaking is ok." As she slid into his bed.


	5. Telling Ron

5\. Telling Ron

Hermione decided to go see Ron herself. After all it wasn't Fred's fault she fell in love with him. So, after Fred left to go to the shop she sent an owl to Ron asking if she could meet him for lunch. It wasn't long before she received a response from him, so here she was walking into the small restaurant to meet him.

As soon as he saw her he kissed her cheek and asked "How have you been?

"I've been good. You?"

"I've been all right. I've been worried about you."

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. The way I left and not letting you know where I was. Everything, really."

"It's ok. So, what now?" He asked her. "Where do we go from here?"

"Ron, I want you to know that I never wanted to hurt you. And I want you to know that I love you, but I can't marry you. I think deep down I've known that you would always be special to me, but."

He cut her off there. "I know what you're saying. I love you Hermione, but when you left I didn't feel like I should have felt. Oh, don't get me wrong. It hurt, but not in the way I think it should have hurt."

"Exactly. I think we will always be there for each other and maybe we were so caught up in the war and everyone assumed we would end up together that it just felt right to go along with it."

"So, Fred, huh?"

"Don't blame him. If we were as committed to each other as we should have been, no one would have been able to come between us."

"I know, but I guess it feels like he betrayed me."

"Please don't feel that way. He was out of it. The blame should all be on me. He was sick. He was feverish. I knew what I was doing. I'm so sorry Ron." She said through her tears. "I know you hate me now and I deserve it."

"Please don't cry. Nothing will make me hate you. We went through too much together. I think you me and Harry will remain best friends no matter what happens in our lives."

She threw herself into him arms and said, "Thank-you Ron. I know you're right. I don't want anything to be awkward between us. Are we ok?"

"Yes. I think we are."

"What about Fred?"

"He is my brother. I should make him suffer some more, but I won't. I guess if you can't be with me he would be a good person for you."

"Oh Ron, you are wonderful. Remember when I used to tell you that you have the emotional level of a teaspoon?"

"Yes." He said laughing.

"Well not anymore. You've grown up. Thank-you Ron. Would you be willing to make amends with him?"

"I guess so. I'll stop by the shop tonight after I get off work."

"Are you sure you're ok with me being with Fred?"

"Yes, in fact I went on a date recently. It was always comfortable being with you, but I think I'm ready to get out there."

"That's great Ron. I wish you all the happiness in the world."

They ate lunch then Hermione went back to the Ministry with him. She had to talk to the Minister about going back to work.

Hermione went to the joke shop after she left the Ministry. The minute Fred saw her he went to her and kissed her gently. "Hello love. What brings you here?"

"I had lunch with Ron and then I went to the Ministry to see Kingsley about my job."

"I didn't want you to go by yourself to see Ron. We know how his temper is. Why would you do that?"

"I felt like it was the right thing to do. Ron and I have been friends for a long time. I had to do it. Anyway, nothing went wrong."

"So, what happened?"

"I explained everything to him and he understood. He said he sort of knew it. He's going to be ok with us together. He did say he would like to make you suffer, but he won't. He's even started dating."

"Wow. I never would have thought it would be this easy. Just one conversation?"

"I love you, Fred. If you don't mind I'll hang out here until you close up the shop."

"I would never mind. You can stay here anytime you'd like. Maybe we can even find ourselves in the back room together. You never know what could happen." He told her with a grin.

"Maybe." She replied smiling at him.

"What? Why did you say maybe? Don't you usually say something along the lines of, no way?" he asked sounding surprised.

"Well maybe I've just come to the realization that you and me want the same thing. Why should I fight it- if it gets me what I want?"

"Oh ya, and what is it you want, Granger?" He asked in a husky voice. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had dreamed of this, but he never thought it would actually happen.

"You." Hermione replied in a strong voice.

"Really? I think this is the first time you've said that to me without me prodding you for your feelings."

"Well you did say I was smart. Why go against a good thing?"

"Why indeed? Now let's go. I want to show you the backroom." Fred told her grabbing her hand.

"Oi, George. Keep an eye on things out here. I'm going to give Hermione a tour of the backroom." Fred told George as they passed him.

"Sure, you are. She's seen the back room, but have fun anyway." George responded laughing.

"Ron, I'm so glad you came by. I told Fred about our conversation." Hermione told Ron as he came into the shop.

Ron shook George's hand and then turned to Fred and said, "Fred I don't know what to say. I feel like you betrayed me, but on the same hand I know it wouldn't have worked out for me and Hermione."

"I know Ron, believe me I tried to fight it. I just couldn't. This is all on me. Hermione had nothing to do with it." Fred told Ron. "I should have been upfront with you when I first knew how I felt, but I kept thinking it was just a crush and it would go away. The more I tried to deny my feelings the more I hurt over them. It wasn't until we were in such close contact that I knew I was fighting a losing battle. I'm really sorry." Fred told him as he reached over and hugged him.

Hermione broke into the conversation then and asked Ron if he would like to go upstairs and talk.

"Sure. I think we need to." Ron replied. So, the four of them went upstairs.

George passed out Butterbeers and they sat down to talk.

Ron looked at George and said, "I suppose this is not new to you."

"No, and I know how hard it was for Fred. He thought of you the entire time." George told Ron.

"I guess he didn't think of me too much." Ron responded.

"Ron. Please. Don't go there." Hermione told Ron.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but it still hurts." Ron told her.

"Ron, we're really sorry." Hermione told him with tears in her eyes.

"Let's leave Hermione out of this. It was all me. She had nothing to do with it." Fred said. You could tell he was getting angry by the tone of his voice.

"No Fred, I have to take responsibility for my part. You didn't do this alone." Hermione told him.

"You can't be getting upset, it could hurt the baby." Fred told her while he picked up her hand.

"What did you say? What baby?" Ron hissed at them.

"I didn't tell Ron everything today, sorry." Hermione whispered to Fred.

"What else didn't you tell me?"

"We're going to have a baby." Fred answered his question while looking into Hermione's eyes.

"I bloody can't believe this. All this time I thought you were hiding out and you've been here with Fred." He bellowed.

"That's not how it was." Hermione started to say, but George broke in.

"Ron, bro. You have to calm down. There's no need to get mad and start yelling. "

"Well what do you expect me to do? Say everything is all right? It's ok that my brother was shagging my girlfriend who also happens to be my best friend behind my back? That everything is ok?" Ron started out yelling and broke down by the time he finished.

Hermione got up and went over to Ron. She kneeled on the floor and took both of his hands in hers. "Ron, I completely understand how you feel, or how I would feel if the situation was reversed, and I'm sorry. You are and will always be my best friend and no matter what happens that will never change. We've been through so much together and no one will ever be able to change that, but Ron, please try to understand. We never meant to hurt you. I wish I could take away all of the pain we've caused."

"That's just it Hermione." Ron whispered to her. "I know what you are saying and I know we were wrong for each other, but it still hurts."

"I know. It's hard for me too. You have been a part of my life for so long that it will take time to get used to this. It's harder for you because we've had some time to get accustomed to it, but it all came at you at once. But please try to understand." Hermione said to Ron. "We never meant to hurt you. In fact, that's why we tried to stop it."

"Hermione's right, Ron. I tried to fight my feelings. In fact, I did for several years. I couldn't do it anymore. I had to say something." Fred told Ron.

"I think I'll go. I need to clear my head." Ron told them.

"Do you want me to go with you? We can go make a night of it? "George told Ron.

"No, I think I need to go be alone for a while."

Hermione hugged him before he left then she turned to Fred and he enveloped her in his arms. "I hope he's ok." She said into his shirt.

"He'll be fine. Give him some time." Fred told her. Then he turned to George and said, "Thanks."

"No problem. Everything will be fine. He'll come around. You'll see. "


	6. Everything is Alright

6\. Everything is Alright

Ginny walked into the kitchen of the Burrow and saw her Mum looking out the window with a serene smile on her face. She went over to her and hugged her and said. "What are you looking at, Mum?"

"Fred, Hermione and the baby." She told Ginny. "Hermione was playing ball with Georgia and Fred went out to check on them. He picked up a handful of mud and threw it right at them." She laughed, then continued. "Well you would have thought that Hermione would have been furious, but she just smiled and picked up some mud and gave a handful to the baby, she whispered something to her and they threw it at Fred. After that they had a mud fight."

"I guess that would make me smile too." Ginny told her mother.

"That's not what I'm smiling at. I'm smiling at what happened next."

"Well what happened? Did Hermione hex him?"

"No actually, they were having a good time until Georgia started crying. Then Hermione picked her up and started rocking her. Then Fred put his arms around both Hermione with Georgia in the middle and they are dancing out there, all covered in mud."

"Oh, let me see." Ginny told her as she looked out the window, and sure enough there they were looking like they were the happiest people in the world, covered in mud dancing.

"Mum, I know Hermione made the right choice, but do you ever think of how Ron feels seeing them together like this?" Ginny asked her as they sat down at the table.

"I worried for him at first, but he has moved on. He's never said anything, but I think that he knew all along they weren't right together." Molly told her daughter.

"I know Hermione didn't meant to fall in love with Fred, but she must have felt something for him way before she even knew or admitted it to herself."

"Why do you say that?"

"Do you remember when Fred had his accident and she made a list for us on who does what and when?"

"Yes, we were all worried at the time."

"When Ron was hurt catching Rodolphus Lestrange and was in St. Mungos a few months before that, she went to see him every day and she made sure he knew he could call if he needed anything, but did she make sure someone was with him at all times?" Ginny asked her. "No, she didn't."

"These were two totally different things. Fred was wounded from the inside and if he strained himself he could have died. Ron was hexed. He was going to be fine."

"I know, but she wasn't as frantic with Ron. I can't explain it. But it makes sense to me." Ginny told her Mum.

"I can see what you are saying. But there's no use dwelling over it. Everything worked out in the end and everything is alright. Fred and Hermione are happy. Ron is dating a girl that he is interested in, not someone he felt he had to be interested in. I think that's what happened to Ron and Hermione. They got caught up in the whirlwind and everyone assumed they would be together that they went along with it."

"You know, Hermione told me something like that once too." Ginny told her Mum smiling as they watched Fred and his little family in the backyard covered in mud.


End file.
